pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinleaf tealeaves
Twinleaf tealeaves is the 2nd episode in the 1st season of the series Sinnoh undertaken Story Noon. The episode starts with the view of a top of a hill with a path on it. A few moments later, an "energetic looking Olivia" appears at the top of it, humming to herself happily. Chimchar is sitting on her shoulder. (Luke's voice from behind the hill): Wait up, Olivia! Olivia turns around. Olivia (shouting behind her): Why won't you hurry up? You were the one who wanted to get here so quick! Chimchar: Cheemcharrr! The scene zooms quickly to about a Kilometer behind. Hannah and Luke are walking with their hands down and their back bent. Siri and Elai are walking besides them, looking tiered too. Luke (wearily): Do you think she really took me seriously? Elai: Eee... Veee... Hannah: I... (Huff huh) Suppose... (Huff huh) Siri: Stuu... Nkeey... Hannah looks as though she is about to collapse. Suddenly, Siri and Elai jump. Siri: Stunky! Stunky stun-ky? Elai: Eevee? Eeeevee eeve! Luke: Hey, What happened? Siri: Stuunky! Stuunky! song Suddenly, a boy appears at the top of the road. Boy: Come Quick! There's no time to lose! They all run after the boy, just in time to hear a loud roar and footsteps of something heavy. They get to a small forrest and stop to catch their breath. Boy: It's good that we got away in time! He looks at Hannah and Luke. Boy: I'm Anthony. Who are you? Hannah (breathing heavily): I'm... I'm Hannah and this... is Luke... Luke: What.. was that? Boy: That was an Ursaring, that's why your Pokemon could feel it coming before you could. Luke: Really? Elai, you never told me you can do that! Elai: Eeeevee evve!! Hannah: How did you know it was coming? Anthony: Well, it's also the reason you haven't seen anybody around on the road today. Miss Joyce said that there will be a rampaging Ursaring today. Luke and Hannah: Who's Miss Joyce? The scene forwards back to a minute after where the episode left Olivia last. Olivia is sitting on the ground, Chimchar next to her. Olivia: How long does it take to climb a small mountain? This is getting to be ridiculous... Chimchar: Cheem Chaaar... Olivia suddenly sees a girl not far from here. Girl (shouting): Don't sit there! You might fall! The girl runs to Olivia and looks at her in alarm. Girl: You need to get up fast, or you might fall over the mountain! Olivia gets up and moves a few meters away from the edge. Chimchar: Cheemchar? Girl: Sorry about that. I just had to warn you. My name is Lizzy. Olivia: Hi. I'm Olivia. Olivia looks around, looking puzzled. Olivia: What was that all about? Chimchar: Char? Lizzy: Well, Miss Joyce said that the percent of falling off this cliff has grown today by a few percentages. Olivia: Who's Miss Joyce? Scene forwards to the exact time and place that the episode left Hannah and Luke. Anthony: Oh, so you don't know who Miss Joyce is? Hannah: Well, obviously not... Siri: Stuu-uuunky... Anthony: Miss Joyce is the known tea reader from a far away region. She comes to twinleaf town once a year and we make a small festival and she makes a few predictions with her tealeaves. Hannah and Luke light up to the sound of what they like to hear. Luke: A tea reader? Elai: Eeeve? Hannah: From a far away region? Siri: Stunk? Anthony is happy that the two sound interested Anthony: Yes. Just like that. Today she predicted that there will be a rampaging Ursaring, and as usual, she was right. She also predicted that a really talented Pokemon trainers will come to town. I would love to meat this trainer! Luke: Well, you're talking to a trainer like this at the moment!- Elai: Ee-vee! Luke: Miss Joyce predited that I, the greatest Pokemon trainer in the wo- Hannah (a little awkwardly): Don't worry, Anthony. After you get used to this loser, it's not very hard to deal with him. Siri: Stu-u-unk... She raises her hand and pulls a few of Lukes hairs. Luke: Ough!!!! Ouuuuch!!! Elai (shaking with rage): Eeevee Eee! Siri (in anger): Stuunky! Elai and Siri start shouting at eachother. Hannah lets go of Luke and the three of them stare. Luke: D'ya think they are cursing or something? Hannah: You'll have to ask someone who knows Pokelanguage... Luke: Or whatever the hell it's called... Anthony suddenly lights up. Anthony: Hey! I know! You can ask Miss Joyce! She can understand Pokemon like no one else can! Hannah: Well, why not? Luke: What doesn't this person know how to do? Anthony: How about you come with me to the town square? Then you will be able to see who Miss Joyce is. Hannah: And catch up with Olivia... Siri: Stuuun... Luke: And get some normal food to eat... Elai: Eee veee... Scene changes Olivia and Lizzy are standing in a town square. The town square is surrounded by stands and many people are walking around in it. There are also paper streamers hanging up around the stools. Olivia walks up to one stool, Lizzy following her. Olivia: Wow! These Pokedolls are neat! Seller: They're all on sale! Would you like a shiny Pokedoll? The seller disappears under the stool and reappears holding a box of Pokedolls in bright colors. Olivia: Uhh, well... Lizzy: Hey, Olivia! Is that your friends? Lizzy points at the road behind the town square. Three small figures are walking towards the square. Olivia: And who's that with them? Lizzy: Can't see from here... They walk towards the figures and then they meat. Luke: Olivia! You'll never geuss what happened to us! Elai: Eevee Eeevee! Hannah: Wow, Luke. No nead to get so electrified about anything. Olivia: So in to what trouble are you now? Hannah: Surprisingly, none. Siri: Stuuuunky! Luke: We bumped in to an Ursaring! Hannah: Actually, we got away before we actually saw it... Anthony: And met me on the road. Lizzy: Well, Anthony, Welcome back. Lizzy takes Anthony's hand. Lizzy (to Olivia): Sorry that I haven't told you that I have a twin. Luke: Wait, Who? Lizzy (chuckling): Isn't it obvoius? Anthony: Me of course! Luke: Really? I wouldn't have geussed that. Elai (shaking his head): Eee vee! Anthony (to Lizzy): I told Hannah and Luke taht I'll take them to Miss Joyce. Lizzy: I was going to take Olivia too. Hannah: How about we just go together? Luke: It's not a question! Elai: Eee vee! Scene changes They are all standing in a wide and low ceilinged room. A door opens behind them and they all turn. There is a young girl standing there. Girl: Did you want to see Miss Joyce? Lizzy: Yes, Sarah. We did. Girl (Sarah): Oh, hi Lizzy and Anthony. Elai: Eeeveeee?? Luke: Whuuut?? Sarah: Liz and Anth are my cousins! Today I came to be the waiting girl for Miss Joyce. Hannah: I was starting to get worried... Sarah (laughing): No, nothing of that kind. I am a Pokemon trainer, generally. Anthony: And me and Lizzy are starting our journey tomorrow! Olivia: That's so cool! I got Charmander yesterday! Lizzy: Wait, which Pokemon is that again? Olivia throws a Pokeball and Chimchar appears. Chimchar: Cheem!! Lizzy: The fire starter! Chimchar: Chaaar! Olivia: Yeah! Got Chimchar from professor Rowen. Luke (waving his hands in front of them): Wait a moment! I thought we were going to go in to see Nurse Joy or someth- Hannah (in an angry whisper): Miss Joyce, you idiot! Luke: -Well, meat thingy right now! What's all the chat for? Elai: Eeevee evee! Eee! Sarah: Well, fine. Come with me. They walk through the doorway that Sarah came from and appear in a sunlit room that had spread out armchairs. One of the armchairs was occupied by a young woman with long brown hair. Lizzy: Hello Miss Joyce! Woman: Hello! Welcome! Please come and sit down! Anthony: Miss Joyce, may we stay too? Woman (Joyce): Please call me Joyce, Anthony. And you too- Hannah: -Hannah, Olivia and Luke. The five of them sit down on the armchairs. Elai, Siri and Chimchar jump on to the laps or shoulders of their trainers. Joyce picks up a small tray with a teacup, teabags and tealeaves on it. Joyce: This morning the leaves of my morning tea told me that a great trainer will be entering Twinleaf town in grace. Luke: Do you know... who? Hannah gives him a hushing and angry look. Luke mumbles and looks down. Joyce: I am afraid that my tealeaves do not show me such things. Can it possibly be one of you? She gestures at Luke. Hannah (Whispering): No way... Siri (shaking it's head): Stuun... Joyce: Anyhow, I am sure you have come for some fortune telling, if that's what you want to call it. Tea reading is not an art of fortune telling, but call it whatever you want. Lizzy: Miss Joyce, can you also do for us- Joyce: Of coarse I will, Lizzy. Now- She moves with her armchair and her tray to Luke. Joyce: I am going to start with you, young man. Joyce throws 2 Pokeballs and two Pokemon appear. One is blue with a zigzag tail and small round ears and the other is a small mouse like Pokemon with slits for eyes and red circles on it's back. Olivia: What are these Pokemon? Olivia takes out her Pokedex. Pokedex (showing picture of the blue Pokemon): Marill. The aqua mouse Pokemon. Using its tail as a float, it dives underwater. It likes eating plants that grow on river bottoms. Marill: Marill ma! Siri: Stuunky! Hannah: Oh! It's a Marill! Pokedex (showing picture of the small mousey Pokemon): Cyndaquil. The fire mouse Pokemon. If Cydaquil is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Elai: Eevee! Luke: Hey, that's a Cyndaquil! Joyce: Marill, use a small water gun in the cup. A small shoot of water shoots out of Marill's mouth. Joyce: Cyndaquil, use a small ember in the cup. Cydaquil's back suddenly flames up and small fire sparks shoot out of it's mouth and in to the cup. The water in the cup steams. Joyce: Perfect. Marill and Cyndaquil, return! She hold up to Pokeballs and the two Pokemon return. Joyce plops one of the teabags in to the tea and then breaks up the leaves and throws them in too. Joyce: And now we wait a moment. Joyce takes out a spoon and steers the steaming tea. Joyce: Great. Now, young man, you need to drink up. Luke hesitates for a moment, but Hannah gives him a small push and he takes the cup, drinking up the tea in a single gulp. Joyce: And now I can read the tea for you. Elai: Eevee! Eevee ee! Joyce takes the cup and looks at it. Joyce: I see something... Luke: What? What is it? Elai: Eee? Hannah: Ah, probably you tripping over a step for the fourth time this week. I mean- Olivia: Hannah, be quiet! Joyce: So, I can say that you come from Floaroma town? Hannah: We all do. Joyce: Ah, well I come from a region that isn't too far away from Sinnoh. Ever heard of Hoenn? Luke shakes his head very fast. Joyce: Oh, you should go there one day, it's a lovely region. Anthony: Uhh, Miss Joyce...? Joyce: Oh. Yes. Right. Sorry! They all look at each other and Lizzy and Anthony give them the look of 'that's the way it is'. Joyce: So tell me, do you have any Pokemon? Luke: Well, yeah... but wait, aren't you supposed to know that?? Joyce: Of course, of course. Now listen, it says here that you will be saving someone in the next hour. End of episode Category:Episodes